Bitter Victory
by Virid Visette
Summary: Usai berhasil lulus dari ujian yang diberikan oleh All Might meski dengan sangat terpaksa bekerja sama dengan Midoriya, terjadi keanehan pada diri Bakugou, dimulai dari kondisinya yang tidak juga membaik. Akankah harga dirinya kembali tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk membantunya? Post-chapter 65. R&R.


"Pengumuman! Tim kedua yang menyelesaikan ujian…yaitu tim Bakugou/Midoriya!"

 **Bitter Victory**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** **Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Rated:** **K+ (Masih aman untuk chapter ini)**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Modified-canon, Post-End of Term Test Arc**

 **Signal**

Setelah meredakan batuknya, All Might berjalan perlahan sambil membersihkan tetesan cairan merah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya menuju ke arah gerbang yang diatasnya terdapat gambar kepala sekolah dengan dialog "Hebat!" yang lima detik lalu bertuliskan "Semangat!". Senyum lebar nan puas terpampang jelas di wajah heroiknya, meski beberapa saat lalu dirinya berperan sebagai penjahat.

"Selamat! Kalian berdua berhasil lulus, Midoriya- _shounen_ , Bakugou- _shou_ -" ucapan selamat All Might terpotong saat menyadari kondisi Bakugou. Pemilik _Kousei Bakuha_ itu pingsan. Beberapa bagian topengnya telah robek-robek, mengingat beberapa saat lalu menerima pukulan keras dari All Might. Tepat di bagian kepala.

"Kacchan? _Daijoubu_?! Kacchan!" Midoriya yang berada di sisi Bakugou mencoba membangunkan rekan setimnya, sesekali dengan pelan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Takut menambah parah luka padanya. Juga takut kalau tiba-tiba Bakugou mengamuk karena dibangunkannya yang berakhir menambah jumlah luka keduanya.

Tidak ada respon balik dari anak yang sempat meletuskan nickname _Bakusatsu Ou_ dan _Bakusatsu Kyou_ saat penentuan nama Hero itu. Diulang kembali panggilan parau dari Midoriya. Tetap nihil. Tatapan khawatir yang sedari tadi diarahkan ke Bakugou berbalik ke arah All Might, "Sebaiknya segera kita bawa ke Recovery Girl, Midoriya- _shounen_ ," saran All Might, juga merasa cemas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu arti dari 'menahan diri', ya?!" kesal Recovery Girl usai mengobati Midoriya dan Bakugou, sementara si terkena omelan masih mengeluarkan batuk akibat pertempuran tadi.

Omelan Recovery Girl belum berakhir sampai situ saja, "Kalau kau memukul mereka lebih keras, mereka berdua bisa tewas, tahu!" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk All Might dengan tongkatnya, "Kau seharusnya sadar tulang pinggang Midoriya nyaris patah! Bakugou juga sampai kondisi takkan sadar untuk sementara waktu!"

Setelah menghembuskan napas dan melihat wajah bersalah All Might, tingkat emosional Recovery Girl menurun, "Untuk saat ini aku ingin kalian tidur di klinik sekolah dulu, mengingat kalian sangat kelelahan setelah dirawat dan diuji oleh Hero yang disana," kembali tongkatnya diacungkan kearah All Might, "Oh ya, Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu juga sedang istirahat di sana."

Namun monitor-monitor yang menayangkan ujian teman-teman sekelasnya menumbuhkan rasa keingintahuannya Midoriya, melepas sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, "Ano...Recovery Girl...Boleh aku tetap disini untuk menonton?" Meski awalnya sempat menolak, tetapi Recovery Girl memutuskan memberikannya izin dengan syarat tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Tentunya Midoriya sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Di balik punggung mereka berdua, All Might berjalan keluar sambil menggendong Bakugou yang kini topeng di wajahnya sudah dilepas, 'Bakugou- _shounen_ , ketika dihadapanmu ada dinding yang menghadang, kau malah tertawa. Benar-benar anak yang eksentrik.'

'Tapi sikap eksentrikmu itulah poros kekuatanmu dalam melawan musuh,' tambahnya seraya menatap diri Bakugou dengan bangga. Bangga bisa memiliki murid yang sangat berpotensial untuk menjadi Hero. Bukan hanya Hero Pro, melainkan Hero yang senantiasa gigih dalam melawan para penjahat.

 _"_ _Lebih baik kalah katamu?! Jangan berkata seperti itu!"_

'Ucapan Midoriya- _shounen_ menyentuh harga dirinya. Antara Hero yang selalu menang dan ketidaksudiannya dibantu. _Nice words_ , Midoriya- _shounen_!'

"Sepertinya bakal lebih cepat kalau aku berlari ke U.A."

"Sensei!"

"All Might-sensei."

Terlihat Yaoyorozu dan Todoroki dengan Aizawa yang tengah bersandar pada dinding dekat mereka berada di klinik U.A. Ketiga pasang iris mata di ruangan tersebut mengecil, walau hanya Yaoyorozu yang terlihat jelas, ketika melihat sosok terlelap yang berada di gendongan All Might.

"Bakugou-kun?!"

"Dia tidak sadar," ujar Todoroki, tidak mengimbuhkan kata tanya dalam ucapannya.

Dengan segera All Might melontarkan tatapan minta maap kepada wali kelas mereka, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Aizawa. Yang hanya dijawab dengan pengangkatan tangan mengisyaratkan 'Jangan dipikirkan' yang dilanjutkan dengan penunjukkan tempat tidur kosong untuk Bakugou.

'Ada luka bakar di kedua tangannya? Padahal kostumnya telah dirancang untuk mengurangi risiko saat penggunaan _kousei_ -nya, yang berarti di ujian tadi All Might-sensei membuatnya tidak dapat menggunakannya. Mungkin karena dihancurkan,' roda gigi di otak Yaoyorozu tanpa sadar bergerak cepat dalam menganalisis kondisi Bakugou. Sungguh aneh melihat anak yang paling kasar dan mudah meledak tengah beristirahat tenang, tanpa lontaran kata-kata kasar yang sering keluar dari mulutnya.

'Entah kenapa aku bersyukur bukan aku dan Todoroki yang berhadapan dengan All Might-sensei,' buliran kecil mengalir dari pipi Yaoyorozu. Eksprese wajahnya menegang membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi.

Sementara itu Todoroki yang juga mengamati luka-luka Bakugou berkesimpulan lain, 'Kebanyakan lukanya ada di kepalanya. Ditambah mimisan. Dia terkena pukulan telak di kepalanya oleh All Might,' beberapa pikiran lain muncul di pikirannya, 'Dari yang kulihat kemampuannya di Festival Olahraga, insting Bakugou tergolong level tinggi. Seharusnya dia bisa menghindari terkena pukulan di kepalanya, tapi tidak aneh kalau dia bisa kalah cepat dengan _timing_ All Might. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kemungkinan lulus dari All Might tanpa luka parah mendekati nol persen. Benar-benar Hero nomor satu. Tidak kenal ampun terhadap siswanya.'

"Bisa ditebak awalnya Bakugou mencoba melawanmu langsung karena harga dirinya, sedangkan Midoriya berpikiran lebih baik untuk kabur," ungkap Aizawa tanpa melepaskan wajah kurang tidurnya. All Might hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangkat jempolnya kepada Aizawa, "Tepat sekali, Aizawa-kun! Kau benar-benar wali kelas mereka, ya! Hahaha!"

Aizawa berjalan menghampiri Bakugou dan mencerna luka-luka di tubuh muridnya, 'Memang lukanya sekilas tidak parah. Tetap saja, kondisinya lebih parah daripada Midoriya saat uji coba pertarungan mereka dulu,' namun dia tidak menyalahkan All Might dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian agar muridnya yang sangat jarang tidak ribut ini bisa beristirahat, "Terus…mana Midoriya?"

"Midoriya- _shounen_ sedang berada di ruang monitor bersama Recovery Girl. Dia telah mendapatkan izin dari Recovery Girl, jadi dia tidak apa-apa, Aizawa-kun."

Midoriya membereskan buku-bukunya yang berada di mejanya. Bel pertanda pelajaran terakhir telah berdentang satu jam yang lalu. Semua teman kelasnya sudah berlalu pulang. Menyisakan diri Midoriya seorang di kelas. Midoriya memang berencana menulis hasil analisis kemampuan para guru dan teman sekelasnya yang dia peroleh saat memonitoring ujian praktik seusai jam pelajaran sekolah. Sesekali kata, "Ah ya, sampai besok," dan "Duluan saja. Aku masih mau menyelesaikan ini," diucapkan pada teman-temannya yang menyapannya dan berencana mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Ketika mencoba mengambil pulpennya yang jatuh, Midoriya sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakit, 'Pinggangku masih sakit, sebaiknya nanti tidur lebih awal.'

'Bahuku juga masih agak kram akibat menggunakan _Kote_ milik Kacchan,' seraya memijat pelan pinggang dan bahu kanannya, 'Kacchan hebat, terbiasa dengan senjata macam itu.'

"Yosh! Waktunya pulan-Eh?" Midoriya baru menyadari keberadaan tas yang berada di meja di depan meja miliknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan milik- "Kacchan belum pulang?"

"Atau lebih tepatnya, Kacchan belum kembali dari klinik? Aneh. Kukira dia sudah kembali saat aku sibuk menulis tadi. Apa perasaanku saja? Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin tadi mendengar ucapan sarkasmenya tentang buku analisis Hero-ku. Kurang lebih terdengar seperti 'Hah?! Kau masih punya buku abal-abal itu?!'" tiru Midoriya dengan suara Bakugou versinya. Untunglah kelas sudah kosong, kalau tidak muka Midoriya bisa menyaingi merahnya tomat.

"...Apa kepalaku terbentur keras saat ujian sampai bisa berhalusinasi? Tidak separah Kacchan seingatku. Recovery Girl hanya mengatakan pinggangku yang hampir patah."

Tatapannya kini mengarah ke tas teman main saat kecilnya, "Apa sebaiknya tasnya kubawa ke klinik? Atau langsung ke rumah Kacchan, jikalau dia ternyata langsung pulang? Atau mesti kulaporkan terlebih dahulu ke Aizawa-sensei? Setidaknya Kacchan lebih menerima kalau tasnya dipegang Aizawa-sensei. Tapi, apa Kacchan beneran sudah balik? Apa kutanya All Might dulu apa Kacchan sudah pulang atau belum?" terusnya menggumam tanpa henti.

Gumaman Midoriya terhenti saat mendengar pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya yang tidak lepas dari _sleeping bag_ kuningnya, "Midoriya? Kau masih belum pulang?"

"Ah! Kebetulan sensei, aku lagi bingung mau kuapakan tas Kacchan," ujarnya lega.

"Tas Bakugou biar aku yang urus. Sebaiknya kau lekas pulang, fisikmu itu butuh istirahat atau kau mau menyusahkan kembali Recovery Girl?"

"Ti-Tidak, sensei. I-Ini tas Kacchan. A-Aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok, sensei," Midoriya bergegas melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas setelah menyerahkan tas Bakugou pada wali kelasnya.

"Kalau kau berlari di koridor, ketua kelasmu akan mengoreksimu habis-habisan," perkataan mendadak dari Aizawa membuat langkah Midoriya menjadi lebih santai. Dilanjutkan dengan memberikan lambaian kepada wali kelas berwajah suntuk itu.

Aizawa hanya melambai pelan kearah Midoriya. Memastikan anak berambut hijau itu sudah tidak terlihat di kedua mata datarnya, hembusan napas terlepas dari bibirnya. Badannya berbalik dan tanpa melepas _sleeping bag_ -nya menuju ke arah klinik sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada perubahan pada Bakugou- _shounen_ , Recovery Girl?" tanya ulang All Might. Recovery Girl yang tengah duduk di kursi kesayangannya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah murid yang terbaring lelap di ranjang klinik U.A. "Daripada kujelaskan, lebih baik kalian berdua lihat sendiri," sambil menatap Aizawa dan All Might yang kini menjadi diri Toshinori.

Recovery Girl menaiki kursi yang berada di sisi ranjang Bakugou. Tanpa basa-basi langsung mencium pipi Bakugou, berniat mengobati penuh anak itu. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya tidak terjadi hal yang semestinya terjadi. Yaitu proses penyembuhan pada diri Bakugou. Baik luka maupun bekas luka-lukanya masih sama saat dia dibawa ke ruang monitor. Tidak bertambah baik. Aizawa dan Toshinori yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa terlonjak.

"Apa hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Recovery Girl?" gelengan Recovery Girl menjawab pertanyaan dari Aizawa.

"Aku sudah memberikan kompresan dingin ke kedua telapak tangannya dan juga kuberi obat _acetaminophen_ ," kedua pendengarnya menyadari keberadaan kain kompresan beserta wadahnya di meja sebelah ranjang, "Sayangnya tetap tidak membaik. Selain itu mimisannya masih belum bisa kuhentikan. Berkali-kali aku mengusahakan berbagai cara untuk menghambatnya. Padahal di riwayat medisnya, kadar tombrosit Bakugou normal, begitu pula dengan faktor pembekuan darahnya," lanjutnya gelisah.

"Bu-Bukannya berbahaya kalau tidak segera dilakukan transfusi darah? Nanti bisa meninggal karena kehabisan banyak darah 'kan?" imbuh Toshinori seraya menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Semua cairan yang kucoba kuberikan padanya melalui infus ditolak semua oleh badannya. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap bisa transfusi darah, Toshinori."

Keringat dingin mengucur deras pada wajah Toshinori yang perlahan memucat. Di sebelahnya Aizawa mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya sambil menggaruk-garukkan rambutnya.

 _"_ _Bakugou juga sampai kondisi takkan sadar untuk sementara waktu!"_

Mengingat amarah Recovery Girl membuat perasaan bersalah Toshinori semakin membengkak dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kita hubungi orang tua Bakugou."

 **TBC**

Kousei = Quirk.

Bakuha = Ledakan.

Daijoubu? = Tidak apa-apa?

Bakusatsu Ou = Explodo-Kill King.

Bakusatsu Kyou = Explodo-Kill Lord.

Kote = Grenadier Bracers. Senjata peledak yang ada di kostum Hero Bakugou, tepatnya di kedua lengannya.

 **A/N** : Akhirnya kesampaian nulis cerita ini. Entah kenapa daku lebih suka pake kata "Kousei" daripada "Quirk". Btw, peran Bakugou/Katsuki/Kacchan (Terserah dipanggil apa nih anak) bakal lebih banyak di chapter kedua dan seterusnya. Semoga cerita ini mampu ditamatin *nada serius* Akhir kata, terima kasih telah dibaca dan mohon review-nya, _reader_ -tachi ^u^


End file.
